


Немного об отдыхе

by Lavender_Din



Series: Огонек [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Din/pseuds/Lavender_Din
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Огонек [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677577
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Немного об отдыхе

  
Лора Бартон – героическая женщина. Потому что мало того, что согласилась терпеть всю ораву, которую зазвал в гости Клинт, так ещё и еды наготовила, причём, столько, что все объелись, а там ещё осталось.  
  
Тёплый летний вечер навевает лень и дремоту, собравшиеся, после плодотворного и местами бурного общения за столом, разбрелись на группы по интересам, дети усвистали куда-то в даль и не тревожат взрослых своим присутствием.  
Впрочем, Стив прекрасно знает, что без присмотра детки не останутся – во избежание последствий от нежелательных до непредсказуемых: ненавязчивые следящие устройства под управлением Пятницы бдили.  
Вместе со взрослыми остались только близнецы Нат, но двухлетним карапузам рановато пока вливаться в буйные игрища остальной компании. К тому же, мальчуганы были на редкость спокойным и способными себя занять, так что хлопот не доставляли вовсе.  
Сама Нат заняла гамак и дремлет в нём, периодически приоткрывая глаза. Находит детей в том же месте, где они были пять минут назад, и глаза снова закрывает.  
  
Брюс спит прямо на траве, накрыв лицо большой соломенной шляпой, на которую уселась бабочка. Стив мысленно делает себе пометку пополнить блокнот для эскизов.  
  
Сэм и Баки вызнали у Клинта, что рядом есть озерцо. А у Клинта есть удочки. Так что, этих двоих в ближайшее время можно не ждать. Разве что детки не решат выбрать озеро местом для игр и не распугают всю рыбу.  
  
Сами хозяева уединились где-то в доме, и Стив надеется, что он им сейчас не помешает – ему хочется пить, а лимонада в зоне досягаемости совсем не осталось. Но он точно есть на кухне – Лора говорила, что если кому-то захочется пить, то достаточно просто заглянуть в холодильник.  
Слава богу, при походе на кухню Стиву удалось никого не потревожить. А на кухне громоздится гора немытой посуды…  
  
Тони предлагал как-то оборудовать ферму Бартонов по последнему слову техники. Хотя бы в части уборки и мытья посуды – это же так удобно. На что Клинт ответил, что техники авторства Тони Старка в доме не будет, а если она там всё-таки окажется, то Клинт сделает что-нибудь противоестественное сначала с техникой, а потом и с самим Тони. Н-да… Подарок, полученный Клинтом от Тони на день рождения, не скоро забудется. Хотя, нет, не так. Не забудется никогда.  
Тони подарил Клинту новый трактор. Он над ним пару месяцев страдал, всё для того, чтобы осчастливить ближнего. Это был не просто трактор, что вы, Тони и «просто»? Нет, это не наш метод. Это был трактор-трансформер и зачаткам искусственного интеллекта. Оптимус Трактор, как Тони его представил.  
Дети Клинта, конечно, были восторге…  
Клинт ещё при получении подарка объяснил Тони, где он видал такое новаторство в сельхозтехнике, и, как показали дальнейшие события, оказался абсолютно прав. Оптимус Трактор, как выяснилось, был очень капризным. Нет, на мокрое поле он не пойдёт, он же там завязнет. На сухое он тоже не пойдёт, он же весь запылится. Вообще ни на какое не пойдёт, он что, обязан пахать только потому, что он – трактор? Что за дискриминация?  
Если восстание машин когда-нибудь произойдёт, Оптимус Трактор его, пожалуй, возглавит.  
  
Стив, глядя на посуду, какое-то время даже думает, что надо бы помочь хозяевам с уборкой, но потом малодушно отгоняет эту мысль. Ему сейчас настолько лень что-то делать… Всё, на что хватает Стива, так это на то, чтобы наполнить лимонадом два стакана. Один он отнесёт Тони.  
  
Тони сидит, уткнувшись в планшет.  
\- Тони, оставь технику в покое, можно же иногда отдохнуть нормально, - Стив протягивает лимонад.  
\- Ну, где мы, и где нормально, - усмехается Тони. – Соберись, милый, скоро Стражи пожалуют. Ракета прислал сообщение, что везёт детям подарки.  
  
Примерно через час взрослые забывают про сон, а дети – про игры. Потому что прибыли Стражи, а они всегда привозят чудесные подарки с других планет. Дети неизменно в восхищении, а родители через раз думают, куда деть обретённое счастье, потому как не все инопланетные подарки одинаково полезны.  
  
\- Лягушек так и не нашёл, - сообщает Ракета, - уж извиняйте. Есть только вот эти вот.  
Он открывает клетку и на траву высыпаются три зверушки. Толстое тельце, коротенькие лапки, умильная мордаха с широченным ртом и какая-то нашлёпка на спине.  
\- Ой, бульбазаврики! – умиляется Лайла. – Только не зелёные.  
Из цветов на выбор розовый, жёлтый и фиолетовый.  
\- Я розового возьму, - решает Морган.  
Ну, да… Не лягушка, так хоть розовый.  
– Я назову его Пончик.  
Розовый бульбазаврик Пончик.  
\- Действительно, где мы, и где нормально? – едва слышно бормочет Стив.  
Господи, как же ему сейчас хорошо.


End file.
